Moirails
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Après tout, Karkat était l'une des personnes qui Gamzee aimait le plus au monde... Mais il avait quelque chose de plus grand que lui à accomplir, et sa destinée ne permettait pas qu'il s'entrave de l'amitié de Karkat, qui chercherait forcément à le retenir."
1. Pre-retcom

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 _ **Lorsqu'il dort**_

* * *

Le rocher avançait tranquillement.

Karkat s'était rendormi, épuisé par tous les événements qu'ils avaient vécu. Avec douceur, Gamzee l'avait installé sur la pile de klaxons au milieu de leur chambre pour qu'elle lui serve de lit. Et puis, ainsi, Karkat était parfaitement visible et accessible s'il fallait intervenir, même depuis les conduits d'aération.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas s'approcher, Gamzee s'était caché dans ces conduits pour ne pas se faire voir tandis que Kanaya entrait dans la salle, accompagnée par une jeune troll que le Clown ne connaissait pas et ne cherchait pas à connaître. Kanaya avait regardé Karkat en soupirant, et l'autre troll avait reconnu l'endormi et commencé à parler. Gamzee n'avait pas écouté : il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elles s'en aillent. Ce n'était que des nuisances : elles n'avaient rien à faire dans cette pièce.

Le jeune troll, dès qu'il le put, se glissa à nouveau aux côtés de son moirail (ou devait-il plutôt dire EX-moirail...) pour le regarder dormir paisiblement. C'était l'un de ses spectacles préférés, de voir ainsi Karkat si calme et si... vulnérable. Après tout, Karkat était l'une des personnes que Gamzee aimait le plus au monde...

Mais il avait quelque chose de plus grand que lui à accomplir, et sa destinée ne permettait pas qu'il s'entrave de l'amitié de Karkat, qui chercherait forcément à le retenir. Ce serait plus simple pour le Clown s'il savait que son ancien moirail le haïssait complètement, mais Gamzee ne pouvait se résoudre à achever de briser leur relation. Même s'il l'avait abandonné, même s'il lui avait volé « sa » Terezi, même s'il avait tué plein de trolls et serait prêt à continuer pour la gloire de son Maître, Gamzee gardait cet étrange espoir au fond de lui qu'un jour il pourrait revenir auprès de Karkat...

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se cacher à nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Rose entra. En la voyant, Gamzee se détendit aussitôt et la toisa avec indifférence alors qu'elle lui parlait. Il n'avait rien contre cette humaine qui avait l'intelligence de rester hors de son chemin et de ne pas chercher à l'arrêter. Tout au plus lui conseilla-t-elle de retourner se cacher avant que Kanaya ne revienne, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Gamzee la regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur Karkat qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Le Clown soupira un moment sans rien dire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du troll endormi en souriant brièvement. Puis, sans un bruit, il disparut à nouveau dans les conduits d'aération.

Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.


	2. Post-retcom

_**Souvenirs rêveurs**_

* * *

« Karkat »

Le troll sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu dans sa rêverie en haut de la Tour de Can Town... Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Kanaya qui s'approchait de lui avant un air surpris.

« SALUT.

\- Qu'Est-Ce Que Tu Fais Ici

\- J'AVAIS... BESOIN D'ÊTRE SEUL.

\- Il S'Est Passé Quelque Chose »

Karkat ne répondit pas tout de suite, se passant la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, évitant même le regard de son amie. Il avait l'air d'être gêné, voire même de se sentir un peu coupable. Kanaya fronça les sourcils et répéta sa question.

« NON. NON. C'EST... J'AI FAIT UN RÊVE BIZARRE, ET JE VOULAIS Y RÉFLÉCHIR...

\- Tu Veux En Parler »

Kanaya s'assit à côté de Karkat en lui souriant gentiment, posant une main sur son épaules pour l'inviter à lui faire confiance.

« Je Sais Qu'Il S'Est Passé Beaucoup De Choses, Notamment Avec Le Développement De Ma Relation Avec Rose Je N'Ai Pas Été Très Présente Pour Toi Mais Sache Que Tu Peux Toujours Compter Sur Moi »

Le troll hocha la tête et se frotta les cheveux de gêne avant de se recroquevillant sur lui-même en observant Can Town qui s'agitait joyeusement en dessous d'eux. Il y eut un silence, et Kanaya commença à se lever pour partir dans un soupir résigné. Elle fut interrompue dans son geste par Karkat qui venait de prendre la parole, l'obligeant à se rassoir pour écouter :

« EN FAIT, JE NE SAIS PAS SI C'EST UN RÊVE OU NON... J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE C'EST UN SOUVENIR, MAIS ÇA NE PEUT PAS L'ÊTRE, PARCE QUE ÇA N'EST JAMAIS ARRIVÉ... DU MOINS PAS DANS CETTE LIGNE TEMPORELLE...

\- Je T'Écoute

\- C'ÉTAIT SUR LE MÉTÉORE, LORSQUE GAMZEE A PÉTÉ UN CÂBLE. IL VENAIT DE TUER NOS COMPAGNONS, MAIS CETTE FOIS-CI, TEREZI ET VRISKA NE L'AVAIENT PAS ARRÊTÉ ET IL ÉTAIT ENCORE FOU. ON ÉTAIT DEHORS, LUI, TOI, TEREZI, SOLLUX ET MOI... IL ALLAIT Y AVOIR UN COMBAT, MAIS JE T'AI ARRÊTÉE LORSQUE TU AS VOULU NOUS AUSPISTICISMER, ET J'AI REPOUSSÉ AUSSI TEREZI QUI VOULAIT L'ATTAQUER, POUR QUE JE PUISSE M'EN CHARGER SEUL. ET J'AI RÉUSSI À LE CALMER, ET NOUS AVONS FORMÉ UNE MOIRALLEGIANCE... J'AVAIS VRAIMENT RÉUSSI À FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIEN. D'UTILE POUR UNE FOIS...

\- Mais Tu AS Fait Des Choses Utiles Karkat

\- COMME QUOI ?

\- Comme comme

\- OUI, NON, CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLÈME DE TOUTE FAÇON !

\- Quoi Alors

\- JE... JE PENSAIS À CE QUI ÉTAIT VRAIMENT ARRIVÉ DANS NOTRE LIGNE TEMPORELLE, ET AU FAIT QUE GAMZEE A ÉTÉ ENFERMÉ DANS LE FRIGO... QUI A DISPARU, D'AILLEURS.

\- Où Veux-Tu En Venir

\- JE NE SAIS PAS... »

Il soupira et regarda Dave qui lui faisait signe au loin de le rejoindre. Karkat se releva et lança cette dernière phrase tristement, avant de rejoindre le Chevalier du Temps, les mains dans les poches et l'air un peu triste :

« JE SUPPOSE QUE GAMZEE ME MANQUE. »


End file.
